mundanefandomcom-20200215-history
National Commonwealth Rangers (My Hero Academia)
|aliases = |status = Active |identity = Public |operations = |leader = Samuel Hayden |member = |former = |allies = W.A. Acadeny Hero University of Sydney |enemies = Revival Source of the Order of the Golden Dawn |origin = |universe = Atlasverse |creation = Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia |creator = |first = }} The National Commonwealth Rangers (also known as the Commonwealth Rangers, the National Commonwealth Ranger Agency, or abbreviated as the NCR) is the official hero agency of the , the heroic counterpart of the headquarter at Alice Springs, Northern Territory of Australia. The goal of the NCR is the security, secure of towns in the , ensuring their safety from the many villains that thrives on the rather hot climates of Australia. History Formation The NCR was originally a vigilante organisation when Quirks started to appear across the world. During this period of time, Australian criminals would soon appear to use their powers for their own desires such as thief, vengence via murder, rape, assault and much more. During this brief of chaos, Samuel Hayden, founder of the NCR formed the group to handle the increasing rise of villains in Australia and soon became the symbol of peace and order in Australia. The NCR would then work with the Australian Police Force to apprehend criminals, and restoring order in the continent. After the UNSC set a new international law that bans the usage of quirks for combat and weapons, the idea of heroes soon became a reality, to which the UN would allow these heroes to use their quirks to upheld the law. While at first it faced controveries until the first of these heroes (including the NCR themselves) did infact had the community's trust and upheld the law and acted morally. This soon made the NCR to become one of the earliest hero agencies in the entire world, and possibly the most largest hero organisation with over 10,000 members across Australia. Reintroduction of the Commonwealth Police After the establisment of professional heroes, the NCR brought a idea to the Australian Government is the reintroduction of the Commonwealth Police. The Commonwealth Police was originally a federal law enforcement agency that spanned between 1917 and 1979. However, the Commowwealth Police would merge with the Australian Capital Territory Police to form the Australian Federal Police. The NCR would like the Commonwealth Police to return to act specifically as law enforcement that's designed to assist heroes. While the Australian Government may found this idea to seem stupid due to the existence of other police agencies, they soon realized forming this police force may allow specific police officers to be trained to handle the capture, arrest and trasport of villains and other quirk-users. The government soon agrees and the Commonwealth Police soon became a special sub-force within the Australian Federal Police. Structure Ranking Chapter Leaders are carefully selected individuals that leads, maintains and organizes a chapter within the NCR. These leaders are not to be underestimate and said to be the strongest Pro Heroes the agency has to offer. Chapters , otherwise also called , are seven sub-organisations of the larger hero agency. Due to the size of the NCR, Samuel Hayden implemented this chapter structure in order to more easily organized the hero agency in the future. These chapters would be stationed in five states and the single territory, and be the agencies to local heroes in training may join. However, some student heroes such as Abraham Van Helsing might be able to join other chapters besides their local chapter. Western Australia chapter The Western Australia chapter (abbreviated as the W.A. chapter) is one of the six chapters, "divisions" of the NCR in charge with the protection and security of Western Australia from villains and other aggressive being with a Quirk. It's noted that Helsing went to the Northern Territory chapter and not the W.A. chapter. Northern Territory chapter The Northern Territory chapter (abbreviated as the N.T. chapter) is said to been the first of the chapters, and where the NCR is officially headquarterd. This makes the N.T. chapter to be the main chapter, giving out intstructions and informing the other chapters. The chapter is lead by the NCR's leader, Samuel Hayden and is the reason Helsing was interned in this chapter. Trivia & Notes *The wording to which abbreviates as NCR plays tribute and reference to the New California Republic, one of three major factions of ''Fallout: New Vegas''. *The word "Commonwealth" in the name refers to the official name of Australia, the Commonwealth of Australia.